Homuculi's Love
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: Lust and Greed finally fufill there desires. Even if it ends terribly, Bloody, Or monsterous..As long as they had each other, It doesn't matter.


_A Homunculi's Love..._

"Who says you have to be human to feel what we feel? Eh?"

_'Greed..'_ She thought, Hands pinned to the bed. _'You fool..'_ Her eyes were fixated on the wall, Trying to ignore the light comming through from the ceilingless room. "Greed, We cant."

"And why can't we? You afraid of him?"

Him.. Something in Lust cringed at the vision of the man, The dwarf in the flask, Or more commonly known as _father .."_He'll kill us Greed.."

"Who the hell cares? I don't care what that old fart does to me, I won't let him hurt you."

Lust turned her head, And looked into his eyes; Determind.. Still, She was unsure. Father, He would never allow his childern to do this, To love..To make love..It was unheard of. "I-"

She had no time to say anything, And no choice, As lips crashed into hers. And hands running through her pitch black hair in a rough but careful manner. What Lust didn't understand about Greed was that when he wanted something , He _wanted _ it. She felt his tongue glide into her mouth with ease. A sort of "mmph!" escaped from her when she got a moment of air.

"Pathetic woman.." Greed breathed out, Smirking to himself. "Always thinking..Never acting..." Their lips became unattached as Greed began to kiss the nape of her neck, Nipping the cold skin eagerly.

She arched her back, Feeling a bulge touch her clothed thigh. "Already? Greed?"

"Don't tease me Lust.." He said, Grunting when her thigh brushed against his manhood again. "Anyone who is about to fuck you would be aroused just by the _idea ."_

"Thanks for the comment." She replied sarcastically, Secretly smiling to herself. She watched as Greed licked his lips and began tugging on her long black dress, For some permission to pull it off entirely. With some hesitation, She nodded.

He smirked again, Curling his fingers against the front of the dress where her cleavage, And pulled it down, Revealing her full breasts. Lust, For the first time in centries, Blushed. The cold essence that had surrounded her was gone, If only for a few seconds, It was still irrelevent. It was still gone, Which was the point.

"Still in thought Lust?" His manly voice broke her thoughts, And she looked down at him with grievous eyes. "You shouldn't think so much.."

"Well what do you expect?" She snapped, Although it was more subtle, Not rough. "I'm worried.."

"About me?" Greed raised his eyebrows. "Forget Father. He won't find out." He said, Raising a hand to push locks of hair out of her pale, Beautiful face. He was going to say something, But enclosed his mouth. "You..You're hair.."

"What about it?" Lust asked, Her eyes pinned to the marvelous Homunculus, She felt his hand brush against her black hair softly, Never have he shown such a gentle side. Not to anyone, He seemed bewildered that hair could be so..Captivating.

Greed caught himself, Snapping his head out of the sudden trance that had come over him. He glanced to the side. "Nothing."

"That." Lust began. "Wasn't nothing, It was _something _." She said, Pointing a manicured finger at him.

Greed huffed, He raised himself and crossed his arms stubbornly. "No it wasn't, Quit being so observant."

"Ah.. But it's in my blood." She flashed a innocent smile at him, Well, As innocent as the 'lust' homunculus could give out. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Or..What i have of it."

Greed turned his head to look at her as she kissed down his cheek, And raised an eyebrow once more. "What are you doing woman?"

"Not going to flip me the bird are you?" She asked flatly, Pressing her lips against the skin that connected to his ear and neck.

"Na!" He jumped in pleasure. "Nahaa.."

Lust smirked and let out a satisfied purr. "Found it." She smiled like the Chesire cat. She ran her hands down his hard chest.

Greed frowned, Knowing inside he'd been defeated. "You haven't found anything." He said.

In a quick motion, Lust leaped up to nip at the particular skin again, And Greed almost shrieked. Lust smirked again at the glare he gave her. "This doesn't leave the room."

She chuckled, And moved her arms off to get rid of the rest of her dress that covered her body, And threw it elsewhere. She watched as Greed's glare desolved into a lustful stare.

He flexed his eyebrows. "Now that's what i'm talking about." He moved to kiss her cheek, Letting his hands glide to her large breasts.

"Greed." Lust called, Another unsure look on her face. "I-"

"Lust, You know that this is something you want." Greed interrupted, His voice stern. "But you're letting pathetic fear get in the way, What could he possibly do that would be worse.." He stopped, shifting his gaze to her hand, And stroking it before he continued. "Than being total cold vessels like we are now..?"

Lust didn't answer, Only sighed. "You've put alot of thought into this? Haven't you?"

"More than you think." He answered, A slight frown forming. He leaned in for another kiss, And this time, Lust allowed him.

She dared to say so, But..She loved him. More than anything, And if his lips weren't covering hers, She would've told him so. The laws of homunculi's having no "hearts" was broken the moment she fell for him. The cold but somehow warm feeling he brought to her as he hovered over her was something she wished to cherish. What did she bring to her?

Freedom.

Yet a cold essence was still there that she hoped would vanish with Greed's help, As Lust watched him remove his shirt, A tender feel of warmth actually shot through her; He was goregeous. Next was his pants, She met his heated gaze, Making a soft sound from her throat as he slid them down.

Greed let his body pressure lay against her, Interwinging their legs together. Yes..They were tangled up in each other planned to do a legendary love dance that they hoped would never end, But it was bound to..

Lust gasped when she felt his tounge dip into her folds, All sense of danger that they had put themselfs in left her mind as she was unable to focus on anything else but the pleasure that penetrated her body. Oh, Father would be _so_ displeased.

It was like destiny, Born to be souless workers for the Dwarf in the flask, Born to fall in love, A love that would fail, And born to die a lovely death. But as long as they could know the feeling of true love, It was fine with them..There were worse things.

She let her head rest on Greed's chest, And finally falling asleep on a wonderful night..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, I mean, I meant for it to be longer. But i think having it like this is best.**


End file.
